Starting Over
by nikkihime
Summary: MitKo. Kogure dreamt of getting into a good college, but basketball isn't enough to earn him a ticket to one. Turning his back from basketball, he decided to start anew, but someone wouldn't let go of him easily.


**STARTING OVER**

published in xkirakirax at LJ (110206)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk (c) Inoue Takehiko.

-

*

-

Kogure stared blankly at his hands, which were shaking. He knew that his hands shook not because of nervousness or coldness, but because of his yearning to play basketball again.

It wasn't that he couldn't. He just chose not to. The entrance exams for colleges would be starting soon and he cannot just ignore them. He was unlike Rukawa or Akagi. Their futures were already planned for them, because everyday, scouts from various universities and colleges would visit them. Kogure knew he was not a brilliant basketball player like them and he had to work extra hard to get accepted to a school he liked. That was why he chose to leave the game he loved in order to secure his future.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes which were strained from too much reading. He wanted to read through the Japanese History book one more time, but his head was already aching. He decided to take the book home and just resume reading there. Sliding his seat noiselessly on the wooden floor of the library, Kogure stood up, asked permission to out the book, and pushed the large doors of the library to get some fresh air.

"Oi."

Kogure looked to his left to see Mitsui leaning by the library wall. He adjusted his glasses and balanced the books he was carrying on his arms. "Mi-Mitsui-kun," he greeted. He did not want to see Mitsui here while he was in the middle of reviewing. Actually, he didn't want to see anyone from the basketball club. If he saw them, his urge to play again might take control and then where would he be?

Mitsui stood up straight and approached him, holding his hand out. "Give me your books."

"Huh?" Kogure wondered loudly. "I don't know..."

Mitsui grabbed the books from his arms. "I'll help you carry them," he explained. "You're going home already, right?"

Kogure nodded quietly and followed Mitsui to the locker room.

-

*

-

"How is the team?" Kogure asked politely as he replaced his indoor shoes in the shoe locker. "Are they keeping up even if Akagi isn't there?"

Mitsui grinned. "Never knew Miyagi could be such a demon captain." Mitsui's laugh rang through the room. "He exhausts everyone that even the usually obedient Kakuta is complaining." He then realized something and turned to face Kogure, who was quietly following him. "And why did you mention just Akagi? You left, too!"

"Well," Kogure looked away, refusing to meet Mitsui's eyes. "It won't be such a big difference...if I'm there or not."

"Idiot!" Mitsui lightly landed a fist on Kogure's forehead. "We...They miss you a lot! There was no one who encourages everyone anymore. When there's a fight, no one bothers breaking it up, because you're not there. And no one can make three-point shots in a row like you."

Kogure smiled at the compliment and whisked Mitsui's hand away. "Sou ka, that is nice to hear. Anyway, please give me my books? I have to..."

"I'll walk with you to the station," Mitsui said as he moved the books away from Kogure's grasp.

"But your way is opposite..."

"Ah, shut up!"

-

*

-

The train station was empty. Probably because it was still early. Kogure went up to the ticket machine and was surprised when Mitsui bought a ticket for himself. When he started to asked questions, the young man brought a hand up to his mouth to silence him. Not able to do anything, Kogure just went with Mitsui and boarded the train.

The train rumbled and started. Kogure mentally counted the stations they have to pass before reaching his district. Just 5 stations. Because there were less people, they were able to sit down.

Kogure stole a glance to his friend. Mitsui was looking out of the window across them, not saying anything. The former vice-captain leaned back and searched through his thoughts. How long had he been friends with Mitsui? There were so many struggles and pain intertwining their relationship. Kogure had given up then, thinking that his and Mitsui's friendship was over. However, Mitsui came back, repentant. They had another chance to start over.

The vice-captain could feel his heart beating frantically inside his chest. He had had these feeling since he idolized Mitsui in the past. His reactions haven't changed. Did that mean his affection for Shohoku's former rookie had not waned?

"I'm thinking," Mitsui suddenly said, making Kogure give a start. "I'm thinking of quitting the basketball club, too."

"What?!" Kogure exclaimed, unbelieving. Basketball was Mitsui's first love, and unlike him, Mitsui had a better chance of entering a good college because of his talent. He also remembered that Mitsui swore to give Shohoku one last victory before graduating. His eyes burned with desire that moment.

This time, though, Mitsui's eyes looked collected and determined. He was clenching his fists on his lap, as if he was announcing something that could shatter him if said wrongly. "I want to study for college, too."

Kogure wanted to laugh. "Idiot!" he hissed. "You don't have to give that much effort to studying! With those talents, you'd be scouted in no time."

"It doesn't matter. I want to enter to a school I like," Mitsui insisted, still not looking at Kogure and was staring outside the train.

"Mitsui-kun, you can get to any school you want if you train hard in basketball," Kogure explained. "Unlike me, you have inborn talent. Surely you all can go to famous schools. Don't imitate me, who's very conscious of his grades and is aiming for a top college..."

"That's why I want to study!" Mitsui exclaimed. "I want to enter Kogure's chosen university!"

Shohoku's vice captain blinked. "E...Eh?"

"I...want to spend college with Kogure," Mitsui unblinkingly said, his ears growing red. "I know I've done wrong things to you, and I want to spend time with you so that I can undo everthing."

"Y-you don't have to do something like that, Mitsui-kun. I perfectly understand. Just do what you want and don't tihnk of me."

Mitsui abruptly turned to his left and held Kogure's shoulders. "That is what I want. I want to be with you, don't you understand?" He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kogure's lips, catching the young man off-guard.

Kogure blinked once, twice. He raised his fingers to his lips, feeling the remainder of the kiss as he stared at Mitsui. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. "Mi-Mi..."

Mitsui looked away, embarrassed. "I...I didn't want to force that on you, but you're so dumbly insensitive, you know." The former gangster stood up. "Anyway...just forget it. I was aiming for a good shot but it didn't come out well. Just think that I didn't say anything."

Kogure's stop was promptly announced and Mitsui dragged the young man to his feet, handing Kogure his books. "Mitsui-kun..."

"It'll end here," Mitsui said as he ushered Kogure towards the door. "I'll still study for college no matter what you say, so I can get in the university you choose. From there, you can just ignore me if you don't like me or something. I'll just watch you."

The door of the train opened and Mitsui lightly pushed Kogure out. The vice captain wasn't able to say anything as he turned around towards Mitsui again, balancing his books on one arm. Mitsui quietly stood by the door, smiling reassuringly at him.

Kogure felt happy. Mitsui regarded him as someone special. Yet somehow, he felt sad. It was like, he felt it will end there. He felt that he should do something.

Just before the train doors slide shut, Kogure raised his arm to tug at Mitsui's shoulder, pulling the young man out. As Mitsui gave a cry of surprise, Kogure dropped all his books on the train platform to support Mitsui with both hands.

"What the?! Kogure?"

Kogure looked up to Mitsui's eyes. Both of them must be furiously blushing by now. Mitsui looked confused, yet he cradled Kogure's cheek in his hand.

"Take me home," Kogure murmured against the hand caressing his face. "I'll help you review."

"Yeah..." Mitsui gruffly whispered as they picked up the books and started to leave the station. Mitsui held Kogure hand and silently swore never to let that hand go again, and Kogure thought the same.

-

-end-

-


End file.
